Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: The Journey Begins
by Bow Ties And Hair Gel
Summary: Cross over fic (obviously) A child's mind is a peculiar thing. Always dreaming, hoping, wondering... A child's mind holds the key to true happiness, creativity, friendship, bravery, and fun that adults lack. But even the innocent mind of a child can't always be safe from harm... And when this happens, they are always there. These are the Guardians, and this is their story...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

A child's mind is a peculiar thing. Always dreaming, hoping, wondering... A child's mind holds the key to true happiness, creativity, friendship, bravery, and fun that adults lack. But even the innocent mind of a child can't always be safe from harm... And when this happens, they are always there. Every child, good or bad, naughty or nice, they help them. These helpers, dear readers, are the Guardians: an elite group of wondrous hero's that protect the children of the world through happiness and light. This is there story and, how even during rough times, they need a little help themselves... This, my friends, is _"Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons"_


	2. The Beginning

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning **_

The Warren: 4 years since Pitch's demise; 2 days, 11 hours, 19 minutes, and 27 seconds  
until Easter

Eggs. Eggs everywhere. Bunny hopped quickly around the warren, checking to see that each and every one of his little noogies were perfect. Why he always waited until the very last minute to paint all his eggs, he didn't know. All that was on his mind was that he still had about 6 million left to go...

"Seven billion twenty-eight... Seven billion twenty-nine... Seven billion thirty! Yes! I'm done!" Bunny shouted out as he finished counting up the last of his eggs for the day. Bunny knew in his head that he should just finish up now, but what was one more day? "Now all I have to do is finish up tomorrow and i'm done for the year!"

Bunny rushed the eggs over towards the tunnels to wait and then hopped over to a large stone to sit. Just as he was about to relax, bright, vivid lights appeared in the dusk sky. The Northern Lights.

"Ugh... What the bloody hell does he want now..." Bunny mumbled as he opened one of his tunnels. He jumped down and the tunnel closed, leaving nothing more than a flower in it's place.

* * *

Jack had been in Burgess, playing with a now 7 year old Sophie and a 12 year old Jamie, when the array of colorful light appeared in the sky.

"Jack, do you really have to go?" Jamie asked, and slight pleading in his voice that made Jack want to stay, but he knew he couldn't. Jamie's head fell as Jack nodded.

"Yeah... i'm sorry bud. But, hey! I will be back as soon as i can, m'kay?" Jack lifted Jamie's chin with his hand and looked into his pleading eyes. "Okay?"

"Okay..." Jamie gave in, a small smile creeping it's way onto his face and he gave jack a hug good-bye. "Bye Jack!"

"Bye Jamie, bye Soph!" Jack yelled to the two children as he flew Northward. Sophie jumped up and down waving her hands in the air.

"BYE JACK!" she screamed.

"Kids!? Who are you talking to?" the kids mom called from inside.

"Ahhhhuuuummm... No one mom!" Jamie yelled out.

"Yeah! Nobody mommy!" Sophie yelled out, agreeing with her brother that no one was their... at least not right now.

"Okay..." Their mom said, laughing slightly to herself, "those kids and their wild imaginations...

* * *

North was standing by the globe, looking awfully puzzled. He starred hard at Australia, watching as the lights flickered on and off. The flickering slowly spread to the rest of the globe; East bound. He kept watching as the flickering's pace quickened to a rapid speed.

North though the tiny light would burst when suddenly they calmed. No sooner, Tooth came zipping through the window, followed closely by Sandy on a golden, dream-sand hot air balloon.

"What's going on North?" Tooth asked curiously. Sandy made a question mark above his head with sand as his balloon "deflated" behind him.

"I will tell you when the others get here, but it is not good."

Soon enough, Bunny hopped up through the floor, elves toddling idiotically into his tunnel he left behind.

"This better be good North!" Bunny yelled as he hopped toward the old man. "What's going on?" he said, his tone serious as he reached North. He could see the worried look in his eyes.

"As I told Tooth and Sandy, there will be no explanation until Jack get's here." Bunny nodded and hopped over to where Tooth and Sandy waited patiently: on a large, ornate  
sofa by the fireplace.

* * *

After about an hour, North was starting to get worried. Jack was usually the first one at the Pole. Why wasn't he here yet?

"Maybe he just didn't see the signal, North. Mate is still kinda new to all this Guardian stuff." Bunny said, watching the fire burning in the fireplace and trying not to show is concern. Because if anyone was concerned for Jack, it was Bunny.

"No no no, jack is always here on time; he has always shown up... where is he?" North grumbled. Tooth was flying around the room, checking all the windows to see if Jack was in view.

Sandy sat by the fireplace, occasionally looking to Bunny and making a mime of Jack above his head, followed by a question mark. Bunny would just shrug his shoulders and go back to staring at the fire, watching as the flames danced in tiny, elegant circles.

After another 20 minutes of waiting, North gave in.

"Alright, for now, we will assume Jack is on his way. But we have business to cover, immediately."

"What is it, Mate?" Bunny asked impatiently.

"Well, maybe we could wait-"

"No! No more waiting! Just tell us what's going on North!" Bunny burst out, fed up with North's procrastination.

Suddenly, Jack came crashing in though a skylight, smashing the glass. He fell to the floor hard, letting out a cry of pain as he landed on his side.

Nobody saw that one coming...

"Oh no..." North whispered, standing still in his place before launching himself towards Jack.

"JACK!" Bunny yelled out. The Guardians quickly surrounded the wounded winter spirit. Bunny quickly lifted Jack's head and placed it on his lap. The Guardians where shocked at the damage.

The back of Jack's head was bashed in, bleeding heavily onto Bunny's soft fur. His right eye was completely swollen shut and a deep purple in color. His left arm hung at a strange angle and he was littered with large bruises and abrasions.

"Jack, jack can you hear me!?" North yelled out as he cupped Jack's face in his large hands. "Jack open your eyes!"

Jack obeyed, letting out a soft groan as he did so. Jack hissed in pain as the strong light of the room hurt his good eye, and his head.

"Jack are you okay?" Tooth asked, brushing his hair back out of his face. All he did was groan in response. Sandy quickly left the room to go find help.

"Jack, what happen to you mate?" Bunny questioned pleadingly, wanting to know who's head he would have to smash in for doing this.

Jack opened his mouth to talk, but his words kept getting caught in his throat. "It's... It's P-pitch... He's ba... He's b-back..."

All of a sudden the room started spinning. Jack squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could and screamed.

Then everything went Black... _Pitch Black..._


End file.
